<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path Unexpected by magical_traveler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875866">The Path Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler'>magical_traveler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of Constellations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy draco malfoy, Domestic Dramione, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Magical Pregnancy, Mom Hermione Granger, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione stared at the glowing orb above her abdomen. The charm had been cast five times to be sure. </p><p>She was pregnant. She and Draco were going to be parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of Constellations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draimone Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Path Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the first story in this series! This is my domestic Dramione headcanon and I hope you all enjoy this introduction to the Malfoy family! </p><p>There is more to come!</p><p>Updated to include a new graphic by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria">Aneiria</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hermione stared at the glowing orb above her abdomen. The charm had been cast five times to be sure. </p><p> </p><p>She was pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the past week and a half of waking up nauseous made sense. The odd cravings late at night. She’d made a habit of sneaking down to the kitchen to have Balin, one of the kitchen elves, make her food to eat. Then she would sneak back into bed with her husband, curling up by his side. </p><p> </p><p>The memory of their invigorating love-making a night ago came to the front of her mind. She smiled as she remembered Draco had been particularly energetic and attentive that night. Her breasts had been more sensitive than usual to his ministrations, but she thought it was just ovulation. The reality was very different.</p><p> </p><p>A million thoughts ran through her mind. <em> How many weeks was she? How was Draco going to react? Was the baby healthy? Was it a boy like all the firstborn Malfoy generations had been? Would it have blond curls and large grey eyes? What would their personality be like? </em></p><p> </p><p>She knew how this happened, but they’d agreed to have a baby in a few years. Panicking, she quickly canceled the charm. Draco didn’t need to know quite yet. She wanted to be sure, but the thought of telling him was terrifying, yet exciting. </p><p> </p><p>They were going to be parents. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, are you done in there? I need to use the loo.” Draco’s sleepy voice drifted through the door of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“One moment dear!” Hermione got up and opened the door. “Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she walked into their suite. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger-Malfoy was a smart, strong, independent woman. She had risen through the ranks of the Ministry of Magic, become the Director of Magical Creature Rights division of the Ministry, and fought in a bloody war against a madman. Surely telling her husband of two years, partner of three years, that they were going to be having a baby shouldn’t be so gut-wrenching. </p><p> </p><p>Every time she thought about sharing the news over the past three days, her hands would become clammy and her heart raced. It was awful. This paired with her morning sickness which she’d somehow managed to hide from Draco through early morning wand alarms and his lack of morning personality.</p><p> </p><p>She hated keeping this from him. She needed to tell him. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione crafted a memo to her secretary, Luella, that she would be out for the remainder of the day and not to contact her unless it was a massive emergency. After a moment, she told Luella to make sure the other departments knew as well, just in case. </p><p> </p><p>She gathered her papers and headed to the Floo Network in the lower level of the Ministry. </p><p> </p><p>The walk was impeded by two trips to the bathroom since her baby loved to make her feel sickly any chance it got. Besides, it was evident everyone in every other department hadn’t gotten the memo yet. People were stopping her left and right to ask about papers, legal documents, and business lunches next week. All she wanted to do was get home to her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stepped onto the lift and sighed. Her mind whirred with thoughts of onesies, nappies, and the image of Draco holding their baby in a nursery. The lift descended and stopped two floors below her. </p><p> </p><p>Harry got on the lift with Ron, both likely going to an Auror debriefing. “Oi! Hermione!” Ron waved at her, a broad smile on his face. He embraced her in a warm hug, but it took all of her willpower not to gag at his cologne. Apparently, the baby carried the Malfoy distaste for Weasleys. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them joined her in the back of the lift, each standing on either side of her. “Hermione, where are you going?” Harry asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know, just feeling a tad under the weather. I’m headed home. I’m sure I’ll be fine in a day or so, a nasty stomach flu has been going around.” She winced at her lie, but she couldn’t tell her best friend the truth before sharing the news with Draco. Clutching the files tighter against her abdomen, she tried to control her breathing with Ron’s cologne lurking at her nostrils. </p><p> </p><p>The ding saved her from another awkward moment with the two of them as she got off at her floor. She ran off to find the nearest open Floo, not looking back to see her friend’s puzzled looks. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she stepped into the receiving room of the Manor from the Floo, she let out a sigh of relief. Hermione kicked off her heels, sending them up to her closet with a flick of her wand. She walked to her study and set down her files on her desk. </p><p> </p><p>Her study was lined with dark wooden bookshelves and hints of burgundy and gold. It was a surprise for her the day she officially moved into the Manor. Draco had designed it himself and she remembered how proud he was to show it to her. He wanted her to have a place to call her own. The books on the shelves were a mixture of Muggle and magical tomes. Many of them were first editions and she spent many of the first nights in the study reading when they weren’t putting the mattress to good use.</p><p> </p><p>She took a moment to sit in her chair and look at her desk. The photo of her and Draco on their wedding day moved, showing him bending down to kiss her. His hands framed her face and hers rested on his forearms. That day was one of the happiest in her life. They’d overcome so much to be together and she was thankful for him every day.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. Soon her desk would have a picture of their baby, then one day the three of them together. Maybe they could have more than one. She could imagine the sound of the quiet mansion filled with the pitter-patter of small feet and bubbling laughter bouncing off the walls. </p><p> </p><p>A little boy with blond curls and grey eyes running through the halls, playing with the elves. A curly brunette with blue-grey eyes sitting in her mother’s lap while she did work. Both of them running around the grounds, playing hide and seek with mummy and daddy. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about? I know it can't be work-related with that dreamy smile on your face.” Draco stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest. His hair was slightly mussed, mostly likely from running his fingers through it while looking at the account books for Malfoy Industries. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his pants were perfectly pressed. </p><p> </p><p>It was truly unfair how delectable her husband looked at any moment of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing. Just some fond memories of you,” she retorted. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped closer and sat gracefully in one of the chairs in front of her desk. “I thought I heard you come in, so I came to find you. Why are you home so early?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to focus on these new reports and laws that need review before sending them off to Minister Shacklebolt. After looking at this first one, I needed all the quiet I could get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed. “I’ll leave you to it then.” He walked around her desk and kissed her on the head. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, wait!” </p><p> </p><p>He slowly turned back around to look at her, a quizzical look on his face. “Yes?” </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m pregnant. </em>The words were right there, her mouth ready to speak them. Her throat seized them and shoved them back down. She just stared at him. Quickly recovering herself, she said, “What are you thinking for dinner tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>“Excited about dinner are we? I think it’s beef casserole, but I can go ask the elves.” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“No need, I’m sure it will be lovely.” She smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>He turned and left the study. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was out of sight, she put her head in her hands. It shouldn’t be this hard, surely! A tear slipped down her cheek as she began to cry. </p><p> </p><p>Years ago she didn’t even think a child would be possible. After the torture she had endured in the now-destroyed drawing room, the Healers had said her chances of conception were small. The knife Bellatrix used to carve Mudblood had a curse. While they were able to reverse it, the curse itself had lingering effects on her body. Carrying a baby to full term would be taxing on her and she would be at a greater risk for complications. She remembered crying herself to sleep many nights at the news. </p><p> </p><p>The night she told Draco, he held her and told her there were other options if she wanted to go down that road. He reassured her they could be a family without any children, but this only made her cry harder. He told her he wanted them too, but the risk of losing her was too great. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I can’t live without you, Hermione. Nothing is more important to me than you. </em>”  </p><p> </p><p>She wanted them. She wanted the sleepless nights, the exhaustion, everything having a baby brought. The smell of a new baby and the sight of the nursery. She imagined holding its tiny body against hers, her fingers touching the soft hair atop its head. And now she was pregnant but she couldn’t even bring herself to tell her husband. The thing they thought was practically impossible was now a reality. </p><p> </p><p>She cast a muffling charm on the study and sobbed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Plans were always something Hermione was good at. After all, her plans were the only reason Harry and Ron stayed alive while they were on the run from Voldemort. She decided telling Draco she was pregnant would be the perfect thing to plan. </p><p> </p><p>They would have dinner together, as usual. She would bring up anything and everything except things related to pregnancy. Then they would read together in the library, perhaps while she drank some soothing tea. She would ask him how his day was and he would go on about some account they’d secured. Finally, after a couple of hours reading in their chairs, they would go up to their room and she would break the news. It was fool-proof. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner went smoothly. He’d asked about her work in the study and she was able to tell him that she had gone through most of the files she brought home. He smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand. They walked to the library and picked up the books they were both wanting to read. He had his copy of “Advanced Potion Making for the Modern Wizard” and she was reading “Laws and Regulations of Early Wizarding Britain.” </p><p> </p><p>They read together, sometimes taking breaks to discuss what they had read. It was one of her favorite things about Draco, the way he could help her organise ideas when she felt jumbled. She only wished he could help her now. </p><p> </p><p>The grandfather clock struck ten, and they went up to their suite to get ready for bed. Draco grabbed his pajamas, a pair of green silk bottoms with silver accents, and changed. Hermione changed out of her clothes and handed them to Pippy. </p><p> </p><p>Draco turned down the duvet and climbed into bed, and Hermione followed. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco? I need to tell you something.” </p><p> </p><p>He sat up, bracing himself on his forearm, and looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>She sat up and moved to rest her back on their headboard. “Remember how the Healers said it was nearly impossible for me to have children?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” His face held a puzzled expression. </p><p> </p><p>“And remember we decided to still have me take a contraceptive potion?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have a surprise for you. I’ve been struggling to tell you for days because I just couldn’t believe it myself and I didn’t know how to tell you.” She paused a moment, looking down to play with her fingers in the grey silk sheets. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard him suck in a breath and looked up at him. Her heart stopped. </p><p> </p><p>His face went still. He looked petrified. His eyes glided down her body to her abdomen. He pulled his hand to rest where he was looking. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re–You’re pregnant?” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The potion is usually 99.99% effective, but this is the 0.01%.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt his hand shuddering against hers. “Yes. I cast the charm a few days ago and then four more times to be sure.” She placed her hand gently on his. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be a father?” He moved away from her and put his hand over his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She saw a tear make a path down his face. She moved to hug him from behind, putting her arm on his shoulder and placing her head on his back.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to glide his fingers across the scar of his Dark Mark. He clenched his fist. “What if I’m a terrible father, Hermione?” he said. “What if I do everything wrong and it gets messed up because of me?” </p><p> </p><p>That scar haunted him. She knew he never glamored it as a reminder to himself of his past mistakes. The first time they had sex as a couple, she had to assure him that wasn’t him or what he stood for. It wasn’t his choice to take it. He kissed her passionately and made love to her after that.</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed him, her arms wrapping around his torso. “You are not your father. This child—<em> our child </em>— will love you, regardless of anything. And we’ll raise him right, Draco. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved to sit beside him and wiped a tear away from his face. “You are going to be a great father to this baby. It will have a loving home, loving parents, and a wonderful life.” </p><p> </p><p>His face turned towards hers and he embraced her, pulling her to him. His fingers tangled in her hair and his arm wrapped around her.  “I love you, Hermione. You–I don’t deserve you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know this isn’t the reaction you wanted.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Draco. I’m scared too. There’s so much I feel like I need to do to prepare. I need to make an appointment at St. Mungos to see a healer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me when the appointment is. I will be there. I’m not going to miss a single one.” He pulled back and placed his hand back on her stomach. A smile graced his lips. “I’m going to be a father. We’re going to be parents.” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed and leaned forward to put her forehead against his, their noses touching. “We are.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first visit to St. Mungos was pleasant. Hermione met Healer Stonn, a tall slender woman with blonde hair and a short bob cut. Her robes were the same shade of lime green St. Mungos was famous for. She had numerous accolades and came highly recommended from Pansy from when she had been pregnant with Margo a year ago. </p><p> </p><p>Healer Stonn sat on a stool next to the examination table with her hands placed neatly in her lap. “Mrs. Granger–Malfoy, because of your higher risk, I would like to see you biweekly to start. I want to make sure we monitor the baby carefully, as well as your health as well. We are also going to routinely test you and the baby’s magic to look for any abnormalities.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think there will be any complications? Is it healthy?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your baby is very healthy and strong. Its magical signature is normal and everything looks perfect.” She cast a spell to show the baby’s heartbeat in the air. “See?” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione beamed at her baby. The heartbeat fluttered in the air. She looked over at Draco and grabbed his hand. “Look at our baby. It’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“When can we know the gender?” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s about eight weeks now, so about ten more weeks until we know,” Healer Stonn said. “Would you like a picture to take home with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Hermione exclaimed. She thought about where the black and white photo would sit on her desk and decided right next to her wedding photo was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Healer Stonn cast another spell and handed them three copies of the image. “I made multiples just in case.” She left the room with a smile and a click of the door. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The weeks passed slowly for Hermione. At week twelve of her pregnancy, she noticed a small bump beginning to form at the lower part of her abdomen. They’d passed the highest risk time of the pregnancy, but Healer Stonn wanted her to continue coming biweekly for checkups. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione cherished the nights in bed with Draco. He would speak to the baby, saying words of love, and rest his hand on her growing bump. He spoke of the kiddie broom he was going to buy and the Quidditch pitch he would have erected on the Manor grounds for them to fly together. </p><p> </p><p>“If you are going to get a kiddie broom, there better be pads and a helmet to go with it,” Hermione said. </p><p> </p><p>He grumbled. “Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said as she kissed him on the nose. </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the family tapestry to try and get a hint of the gender of the baby. They both assumed it would be a boy because of the Malfoy family precedent of male heirs. Hermione had already decided she didn’t care one way or another. As long as her baby was healthy she would be happy. Every day was another day closer to meeting their little witch or wizard and Hermione became fond of placing her hand to her abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>Telling their friends and family the exciting news was an adventure tinged with sadness. Hermione knew she would never be able to share this with her parents. After the war, she was never able to undo her memory charm. Her parents stayed in Australia under false names. Upon this realisation, Hermione cried at the grief all over again. </p><p> </p><p>They held a gathering at the Manor to share the news. Hermione had noticed her clothes getting more and more fitted as the bump grew. She decided on a nice wrap dress, pink with red poppies. It was one of Draco’s favorites because it showed off her breasts. Draco wore his usual black turtleneck with gray trousers and black oxford shoes.</p><p> </p><p>All of their friends were invited to visit under the guise of a luncheon and friendly gathering. Pansy and Harry attended with Margo, Luna and Charlie, Ron and Lavender, Theo and Daphne, and Blaise and Ginny. Once the lunch was started Hermione shared a look with Draco. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and stood at the head of the table. “Hello, friends and others. This lunch isn’t just to catch up, but to share some exciting news from the Malfoys.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone stood still as Draco raised his glass. “Hermione and I are expecting.” </p><p> </p><p>Luna was the first to respond. “What a delightful cause for celebration. The nargles are shining bright pink around you.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Hermione wearily and whispered, “Pink? What does that even mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hush, Draco!” she scolded. “And 'others'? Was that–”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate! That is great news!” Blaise came over to clap Draco on the back, a huge smile on his face. “I’m so happy for you.” After Blaise got up, the rest followed, crowding around them and sharing hugs and wishes for health and happiness. </p><p> </p><p>“Margo will have someone to play with! Oh, this is just exciting! When are you due, Hermione? What are you having? Do you know yet?” Pansy beamed, as little Margo sat on her hip. </p><p> </p><p>“Mid-January according to the Healers. I’m about seventeen weeks along now. We go next week to find out what we are having.” Hermione rested her hand on the bump with pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, Hermione,” Harry said. He gave her a warm hug and patted Draco on the back. It was rare that they got along, but when it came to her and Pansy, they both made sure to play nice. </p><p> </p><p>Lavender gave them hugs as well. Draco looked uncomfortable throughout and Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. Ron nodded to Draco and then looked at her. “Congrats on getting a mini-ferret. I know it will be much better looking than its dad because it has you as a mum.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ronald. I think?” Hermione said. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise and Ginny came through next to give their warm wishes. Both had been busy with Ginny’s Quidditch career. It was a surprise they could even make it since Ginny had been traveling regularly with the Harpies. </p><p> </p><p>The night wound down and after all their guests had left, Hermione relished slipping into a warm bath. She sank into the tub, letting the warmth work its way into her sore back muscles. The scent of lavender filled the air, adding to the relaxing ambiance of the candles. </p><p> </p><p>“Need a hand?” Draco’s voice cut through the silence. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione yelped. “Draco, you startled me!” She suddenly realised he was in a towel and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies. Can I make it up to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you can. I was terribly frightened.” She played coy. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped his towel and climbed in the tub. She moved so he could sit behind her. He pulled her hair into a bun and he placed a small kiss behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her nipples tighten. </p><p> </p><p>“What would I need to do to make up for this terrible crime I’ve committed, my love?” He peppered kisses down her neck to her shoulder. His hands came to her front, and one sat on her bump while the other slithered between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>A finger tested her entrance while another circled her clit. “You looked ravishing today in that dress. Your breasts looked perfect and your stomach is gorgeous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhm.” She felt her heart rate pick up at his attention. Every place he touched seemed to burn hotter than the skin surrounding it. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you wore that specifically for me. Did you do that?” He began quickening his motions on her clit. “You know that’s one of my favorites.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She whimpered. She felt herself growing towards an orgasm, her muscles began to clench. “Please, Draco.” She parted her thighs to give him more access. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed two fingers into her, pressing on the spongy spot that drove her mad. He circled her clit faster and faster, then pushed on it. “Come for me, Hermione.” </p><p> </p><p>Her heartbeat quickened before she tumbled over the edge and saw stars behind her eyelids. She keened and the echo bounced off the tiles of their bathroom. When she came back to her body, she felt his erection against her back. </p><p> </p><p>“And what are we going to do about you?” She stood up and went to step out of the tub. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, let me,” Draco said. He picked her up her legs across his arm, and his other supporting her body. He gently placed her on the bed, and his hand worked his cock. His eyes were molten silver. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him. She pulled her thighs up and spread her legs wide, showing him what he wanted to see. Her heart began beating in her chest for the promise of what was to come. She felt herself growing wet already from the gaze he had on her as he stroked himself, a bead of precum at the tip. </p><p> </p><p>He moved over her, his length resting on her stomach. “You’re perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him down in a searing kiss. His tongue swiped along her bottom lip and she opened for him. Teeth clashed and tongues caressed one another as she felt his hand slide up her body. It rested just below her breast and his long fingers swiped across her already erect nipples. She felt her body shudder. </p><p> </p><p>He moved his kisses down the line of her jaw and down to her collarbone. His hand moved to her entrance, two fingers slipping in easily. “Hermione, you’re so wet for me. Your cunt is perfect."</p><p> </p><p>A moan slipped from her lips. She wanted him inside her. The doctor had said sex was fine as long as she could handle it. Draco hadn’t been as vigorous with her but still took pride in pleasuring her thoroughly. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I want you inside me, now,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He propped himself up on his forearm beside her head and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. He teased her, pushing it in slightly and pulling out slowly. </p><p> </p><p>She groaned. “Draco, please.” </p><p> </p><p>He entered her, pushing through her wet heat. After a moment he started a demanding rhythm, pounding into her. </p><p> </p><p>The stretch was an adjustment, as usual, but once he began moving her mouth dropped open in pleasure. She clutched the sheets as she barrelled towards her orgasm, the silk clenched between her fingers. She felt his hot breath on her face as he worked toward his completion. </p><p> </p><p>He circled her clit again, matching the rhythm with his thrust and it flew her over the edge. She keened and felt her legs shake. </p><p> </p><p>His breaths became more labored as his rhythm became erratic. He pushed in one last time and she felt him come inside her. His sweaty body fell on hers. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you have my cock buried inside you?” </p><p> </p><p>“On more than one occasion,” she said, giggling. </p><p> </p><p>His erection softened and he pulled out of her, moving carefully to lay beside her. He took out her bun and began to run his fingers through her hair. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered back. Her eyelids began to droop and soon sleep wrapped her in its warm embrace. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at the diagnostic screen hovering over her belly. She could see her heartbeat, the baby’s heartbeat, and blood pressure for them both, as well as other measurements. The week was finally here and she couldn’t stand to wait a minute longer. Today was the day they got to find out if it was a boy or girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to find out the gender?” Healer Stonn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” Hermione tried to contain her excitement, but from the look on Draco’s face, she did not succeed. </p><p> </p><p>Healer Stonn cast a spell and a white light appeared above Hermione’s stomach. She looked down and noticed it looked similar to the pregnancy charm she’d cast just ten weeks ago. She watched the orb circle her bump and then rise back to the top. The orb turned a bright blue and she turned to Draco. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were tight as he looked at the blue light. His throat bobbed and his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. He had been struggling with the excitement of their child, while also chasing away the nightmares of being a bad father. </p><p> </p><p>There had been many nights she would wake up to his face tense. She would stroke his arm with her hand and tell him it was okay. When he would open his eyes, they were filled with sorrow and fear. She knew he was afraid, but always reminded him he wasn’t his father and that he would be a better one for their child. </p><p> </p><p>He would curl up next to her, his head on her breast, and gently place his hand on her belly. She would stroke his soft hair until both of them drifted back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>She watched Draco take a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and turned to look at her. He matched her wide smile. “We’re having a son, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a son,” she said back. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next four weeks were spent buying nappies and clothes, and setting up the nursery for their son. Hermione began eating larger meals and more throughout the day, her appetite returning now that she was in her second trimester. Her cravings were less odd, and she tried to maintain a healthy diet to keep her and the baby healthy. Her belly had grown and Healer Stonn had mentioned in the last visit that she might begin feeling him kick. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed her breasts growing larger, or should she say her husband noticed and became eager to pleasure her as many chances as she allowed. It was almost ridiculous, except for the fact they were sensitive and the attention he paid them felt lovely. Her libido was increasing during the second trimester as well, which meant she didn’t need much convincing from Draco. </p><p> </p><p>The nursery was a soft pale grey, with a dark wood dresser, rocker, and crib. On the floor was a  blue rug and soft stuffed animals in a corner. She loved the nursery. Sometimes she would sit in the rocker and hold her growing bump. She would spin tales of dragons and heroines to her son, or read children’s books to him. </p><p> </p><p>One night she’d awoken to Draco running his thumb across the back of her hand, and asking her if she was ready for bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, yes. I’m sorry. I must’ve fallen asleep,” she said through her yawn. </p><p> </p><p>He helped her up and walked with his arm around her to their room. She leaned into him through their walk, her arm around his waist. Once they reached the bed, they climbed in bed together and she fell fast asleep. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning she woke up and padded downstairs to the kitchen. She found Draco sipping his tea and eating his breakfast. She scrunched her nose at his plate and looked down at hers. There were eggs, two slices of toast, and a coffee off to the side. All of her usual favorites, but it was missing one thing. She walked to the cabinet and pulled out her blackberry jam. Normally, she despised blackberries, but her son made her crave them. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought of a name yet?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” she hummed. “I have a list.” She summoned the list from her study and slid it across the table to Draco. </p><p> </p><p>“Aster? Cygnus? Orion? Hermione, we are not naming our son these silly names.” </p><p> </p><p>“Silly? Your name is Draco. Aster is cute and has a lovely sound to it,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“No. What else do you have on this list?” His eyes went through the next few names and stopped. He smiled and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Which one do you actually like?” She huffed, arms crossed over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Scorpius. It’s strong and keeps with the constellation tradition,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Scorpius Draco Malfoy.” She looked down at her protruding stomach. “What do you think, Scorpius?” </p><p> </p><p>She felt a small flutter for the first time and gasped. “Draco! I think I felt him move.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up quickly as she pulled his hand to her stomach. She placed it over the spot she felt the flutter and waited. Another small flutter came through and she looked up excitedly at Draco. His face was masked with confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel anything, Hermione.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m sure you will.” She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his hand away. “I’m sure I will.” He stood up from his chair, his face long and downhearted. “I need to go work on some things. If you need me, I’ll be in my study.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked over to her chair and moved his hand to smooth out her hair. He bent down and  placed a kiss atop her head. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Draco.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Draco.” She shook his arm. “Draco, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius was on another kicking spree and she decided to wake Draco up so he could feel the kicks. This was the fourth night she was woken up by her son’s energetic movements. She tried moving around to appease him, but he kept moving around preventing her from the sleep she craved. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco. Wake up! Your son is kicking, keeping me from sleep, and you are going to feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“H’ne. What?” he mumbled. His eyes were still half-shut. </p><p> </p><p>She suddenly felt another kick from Scorpius. “Draco! He’s kicking!” She quickly placed his hand on her round stomach and waited. Scorpius kicked again and Draco’s eyes shot open. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s kicking! I felt our son kick!” Draco’s eyes stared down at her stomach with wide-eyed wonder and amazement. It was like watching a student successfully float a feather for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>Draco curled up next to her, hand resting on her belly. “Hello, Scorpius. This is your father. I feel you kicking and while I’m happy you are moving around, I would appreciate it if you settled down for your mother.” He looked up at Hermione. </p><p> </p><p>She giggled at him, knowing this wouldn’t change Scorp’s mind, but appreciated the effort on Draco’s part. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At thirty-seven and a half weeks Hermione felt like she was the size of a house. Her feet were swollen, her ankles were astronomical, her back hurt all the time now, and her breasts felt extremely heavy. No matter how cold the manor was, she was constantly hot. No matter how she positioned herself in the bed, she was never comfortable the same way twice. Her clothes quit fitting properly long ago, forcing her to cast charms to adjust every single thing she owned. </p><p> </p><p>She kept reminding herself she only had three more weeks max of this. Soon, she would get to meet her son and hold him in her arms. She would get to see Draco meet him for the first time, Scorpius’s small body swaddled and being held against Draco’s large frame. She daydreamed about Scorp on Draco’s chest as they napped during her maternity leave. </p><p> </p><p>A push to her bladder reminded her that Scorp didn’t appreciate it when she sat for long periods. She planted her feet and pushed up, careful to keep herself balanced as she stood. Hermione walked around the room, reading the new bill on affordable Wolfsbane manufacturing. </p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door interrupted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Healer Stonn told you to rest and stay off of your feet, Hermione.” Draco walked over and attempted to escort her back to her desk chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I feel like I am the size of this manor. My feet ache. My ankles are huge. My breasts hurt from the amount of milk I’ve already produced and your son does not take kindly to me sitting all hours of the day. So unless you would like me to come up with a magical way for you to finish this pregnancy, I suggest you quit reminding me of what the healer said.” Hermione stared at him before turning back to her reading. </p><p> </p><p>Draco backed away from her and sighed. “I suppose it would be wrong to ask you if you need anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him. “Yes, yes it would.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Draco. I’m sorry.” She pulled him back to her, file falling to the floor. “I know I’ve been tough to put up with, but I’m feeling less and less like me, and more like a giant incubator. I don’t even walk normal anymore, I just waddle everywhere like a duck.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s an incubator?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a Muggle device they use to keep eggs warm in place of the mother hen. I just–I have stretch marks and–” She stopped, scared to say the rest of the thought, but she desperately wanted him to show her she was wrong. “I don’t understand how you still find me attractive. I don’t feel sexy anymore.” She sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, look at me. You will always be sexy to me. You are my wife and I love you no matter what. How could I not find the mother of my child astonishing and sexy?” He tucked a curl behind her ear and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. “You are fucking gorgeous, Hermione, pregnant or not.”</p><p> </p><p>She decided to tell him everything running through her mind. “Draco, I’m so scared. We're so close to the due date and what if I’m not strong enough for labor? What if I don’t do it right and Scorp gets hurt? How much will it hurt?” She spoke between broken sobs. “I know so many women have already gone through labor, it’s a natural part of life, but I'm terrified I’m going to do it all wrong.” It was relieving to get it out, all the doubts and fears that were building in her mind, but she felt so weak. </p><p> </p><p>Draco wrapped his arms around her tighter. “Hermione, you're the strongest woman I know. You're resilient and you're going to do great. We’ve been going to classes, you’ve been practicing your breathing techniques. Healer Stonn is the best in her field and even she’s been impressed with the research you’ve done on pregnancy.” He released his embrace slightly and looked down at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Most of all, I believe in you, Hermione. I’m scared too, but it will be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>A fresh set of tears streamed down her face and soaked into his shirt. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she cried the fears away. If Draco believed in her, that was the reassurance she needed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The labor was long and arduous. Hermione thought the torture on the drawing room floor was painful, but this was a close second. Contractions only became more and more intense as time kept passing by. She felt like she was constantly asking if it was time to push. Concentrating through the pain was the key. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth during each contraction. </p><p> </p><p>Draco stayed with her in the brightly lit room. He paced when she wasn’t experiencing a contraction and held her hand when they happened. He whispered words of encouragement in her ear. He tried to be supportive, he did, but she just wanted this baby out. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I love you, but if you whisper how strong I am one more time I am going to punch you like I should’ve done at Hogwarts,” she said through gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>It was a beaming light in the darkness when she was finally told to push. </p><p> </p><p>“One more push, Hermione. Just give me one more hard push,” Healer Stonn said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed as hard as she could and then the most beautiful sound filled the room and they held up her son for her to see. They set him on her chest and she cried. Draco looked down at them and shed a single tear. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the world, Scorpius Malfoy,” Hermione whispered. </p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Jaxx for making this art! Thank you for listening to me ramble about this headcanon for a whole day, you are a wonderful friend. Check out the art on tumblr, <a href="https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/631456570927120384/you-are-not-your-father-this-child-our-child">here</a> and <a href="https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/630324472463933440/you-are-so-loved-little-one">here</a>!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 🤗💕</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3">tumblr</a></p><p>Update: See the Pinterest board for this series <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/magicaltraveler3/a-collection-of-constellations/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>